


The Benefit of Doubt

by CloverTheGrand



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels (Good Omens) - Freeform, Crack, Fight Scene, Gen, King of the Hill— Freeform, Pocket Sand, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), War in Heaven (Good Omens), Well - Freeform, crack fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand
Summary: "I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere." — Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Benefit of Doubt

As an angel responsible for agriculture, Sandalphon was always covered head to toe with dirt. Literally. They end up in his hair, his sandals, even in his pockets. Not that it mattered much, anyway— not with the War in Heaven happening. 

Sandalphon fought off any rebel angel who cornered him with his trusty mace. But just after he finished batting the last of him, his mace was thwacked out of his hand by a boomerang. 

It was from a rebel. But not just any rebel— a Power, soldier angels with strength unparalleled by no other rank. An ordinary angel like Sandalphon was no match for them. 

A wicked grin stretched across their face. They made a beeline to his mace and grabbed the tip, but Sandalphon managed to grab the handle. Unfortunately, even with Sandalphon’s determination, it was clear that the Power was clearly going to win the tug-of-war out of brute strength. 

And then an idea came into Sandalphon’s mind. Sandalphon reached into his robes.

“Pocket sand!” He ejaculated.

The Power screamed in pain as the thrown sand irritated their eyeballs. As they rubbed their swollen eyes, Sandalphon grabbed his mace and made a run for it.


End file.
